Love to Hate You
by Yuushuke
Summary: What happens when a girl, all too similar to a certain gray haired captain, transfers to Hyotei? Hilarity and drama ensures. Rated T for language. My first fic R&R :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own POT.

'Lovely. Absolutely lovely' thought Sora as she walked through the grand gates of Hyotei. "Great. Another rich ass school filled with proper rich ass spoiled kids. This is going to be fun. Now lets see where is that stupid office", she muttered to herself.

"Hey you, tell me where is the office," demanded Sora with her trade mark smirk as she randomly pulled a little kid aside.

"Ano….umm…."

"Hurry up, I really don't have all day."

"Ok, I'll walk you to there" the poor boy replied, practically on the verge of tears.

Sora sighed, feeling bad for the boy. "Look, sorry that I sound cross, but believe me, after being on the plane for 12 hours, the last place I want to be is in school… with a horrid jetlag."

"It's ok! My name is Ootori Choutorou, second year! You must be the new transfer student…" Ootori replied with a bright smile. 'Wow, he's like a puppy…' Sora smiled despite her current foul mood "Sora would be fine".

"Well, Sora-san, we're here. Good luck, sorry, I got morning tennis practice. See you," Ootori smiled and waved good bye.

Sora smiled again. 'That boy's smile is contagious.'

Sora walked into the office, expecting a smiling secretary, like the ones back at her old school… in US. Instead, she found a hawk like lady frowning at her appearance.

"You must be the new transfer student. You're late. At Hyotei, we expect perfect and proper behavior. Tardiness will not be tolerated." The hawk lady peered over her spectacles.

Twitch, twitch…. 'I am not getting lectured by some second rate secretary because I got lost. Especially not when I have jetlag.'

"I was lost. Sorry, I wasn't awhere that there was a tardy policy for checking in at the office. My schedule?" Sora replied coolly, with a slight raise in her eyebrow and her ever present smirk.

The hawk lady looked around flustered and flushed. BAM. She slammed down a piece of paper on the table. "Your schedule…." She glanced at the paper " Huang Sora…" Her eyes suddenly turned to saucers. "You're-re-re H…."

"Yes? Thank you," Sora smirked and left the stuttering women.

A/N hey, this is yuushuke :3 YAY, this is my first fanfic. Tell me if Sora sounds too Mary-Sueish or any criticisms are welcomed. I promise, it'll get more interesting so deal with me for now XD Atobe makes an appearance in the next chapter XD lol Thankie and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own POT XD

Sora sauntered into her new classroom with a smirk. 'Won't this be fun. Look at them. All sitting so prim and proper.' She lazily scanned the room with a bored look. Nothing interesting popped out…until a certain silver haired boy caught her attention. He sat there with the same uninterested look on his perfectly chiseled face. A too familiar smirk plastered on his face and a single "beauty mark" or to be more bluntly put, a mole, under his eye. 'Probably some rich ass spoiled kid with too much money and an ego to match.' Sora thought, raising her delicate brow, 'Che, interesting…'

"This is our new transfer student. Please introduce yourself" The teacher said in a stiff voice, obviously irritated to have his lesson interrupted.

"I'm Huang Sora. I like art and piano. That's all really you need to know about me."

Several small gasps ran through the classroom. "Huang Sora?" "_**The**_ Huang Sora?" and such whispers raced through the class.

"Thank you Miss Huang. Please take your seat by Atobe," the teacher pointed to the incredibly hot silver haired boy.

Atobe glanced at the girl. She looked above average. Not beautiful enough to drop dead gorgeous, but pretty enough to fit in with the prettier half of the Hyotei girl population. But to his surprise, he found the girl familiar. Perhaps it's her dark gray black hair, or her light gray eyes, the air of confidence, or even the smirk and the cold uninterested look she has on her face. 'Arnnn…. Interesting' Atobe thought as he turned to Sora.

"Ore-sama is pleased to meet you," Atobe sat there with a satisfied look on his face as he waited for the usual fangirl squeal.

Sora was surprised. Not really. She expected an ego maniac. He had the looks and the status, but to go as far to call himself Ore-same? 'So this is the supposed great heir of the Atobe corporation? Che, that's just pathetically sad' she thought.

"Che, same," Sora replied and she put her head down and went to sleep.

Atobe sat there, surprised. Actually more furious. 'How dare this-this-this COMMONER girl do this to me? The Great Ore-Sama? She dares to _**ignore**_ the Amazing Ore-Sama when I decide to grace her unfortunate desolate self with Ore-Sama's sparkling presence? She must be mentally unstable and insane or even retarded. Poor girl' Atobe smirked as he came to a conclusion.

Sitting on the other side of Atobe, a certain blue haired Kansai tensai sat, smirking at his buchou's mini spasm and the mysterious girl.

Little did Atobe know, this was only the start of his hell

A/N: Ah there's chapter two XD the chapters are pretty short hehe XP yeah, I promise, Sora is not going to be insanely talented or whatever. Everything will be explained later on XD Review and I'll give you a cookie XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own POT XD

A/N: thankie to AkimotoAyumu, priestez27 and SleepyPuppy for the reviews and favs XD

It was finally lunch time. Sora's mood slightly improved at the thought of food and the ice cream cone she held in her hand. She walked through the cafeteria, whispers followed her, "oh my god is that…?" "Huang Sora?".

Sora sighed. She had expected this; after all, she is now entering the world of the rich, talented and aristocrats. There were few people in this new world that did not know her parents. Lost in deep thought (probably something about her ice cream and sleep) the unfortunate girl failed to notice a parade of squealing girls, headed by Atobe and his tennis lackeys.

BAM. The cafeteria went silent. The shrieking fangirls where no longer shrieking, the whispers stopped, all movements ceased as all eyes were focused on the two people on the floor. One holding an ice cream cone and the other covered in food.

Sora slowly took a peek at the person across from her, only to find Atobe across from her. To be more specific, an angry Atobe covered in abalone sauce with slices of oysters, noodles and abalone. Uh-oh.

Atobe glared daggers at the girl sitting in of him. He repressed an urge to scream, after all he is the Atobe Keigo and Atobe Keigo does not scream like a little girl. He stood up gracefully and dusted pieces of oyster off what was once his pristine uniform. The temperature in the cafeteria dropped about ten degrees at the same time.

"Che, that's bothersome. You can mail me the cleaning bill later or I can buy you a new uniform. Sorry," Sora handed Atobe some napkins as she started to walk away.

"Girl. Did Ore-Sama give you permission to leave?" The temperature dropped another ten degrees.

Sora slowly turned back. An icy glare plastered on her face. "I don't need 'ore-sama's' permission," she retorted. The temperature dropped once again.

"Are you so retarded that perhaps you failed to see you spilled food over Ore-sama?"

"Are you deaf? Didn't I say that I'll pay for your new uniform, oh great 'ore-sama'."

"Are you MOCKING ore-sama?" a bewildered Atobe asked. His eye narrowed as he slowly stalked towards Sora.

"Of course not, oh smart one," she replied with a sarcastic smirk.

Atobe's eyes twitched. However, on the inside, he was enraged and livid. 'THIS–THIS ABOMINATION DARES TO SPILL FOOD ONTO ORE-SAMA. SHE DARES TO MOCK ME? Ore-sama thinks Ore-sama must help cure this abomination of her retardedness.'

Suddenly he grabbed Sora's ice cream out of her hand. A large gasp ran through the cafeteria as the onlookers watched what happened next. Sora's eyes widened in shock as she watched Atobe snatch her ice cream.

"Give that..." Sora stopped promptly at the sight of her ice cream, which was held by Atobe, now smeared all over her shirt.

Atobe smirked. Sora fought back an urge to scream and cry. After all, she's the Huang Sora, and Huang Sora does not scream or cry. A dead silence settled over the cafeteria. 'HOW DARE THAT-THAT _**THING**_ RUIN MY ICE CREAM AND UNIFORM. I am going to cure his fucking retarded ego' Sora thought furiously as she looked down at her shirt, quaking in anger. Sora suddenly raised her head, with a sickly sweet and innocent smiled plastered on her face. "Let me help you wash off."

'Ore-sama is great. Ore-Sama has cured this mentally ill abomination. She was brought to her senses with Ore-sama's great and benevolent act.' Atobe thought with a smirk.

A/N so there's another short chapter XD once again, criticisms and suggestions are welcomed. review XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: I don't own POT, only my ocs belong to me XD **

**Thankie for all the reviews XD I feel beloved XD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oi, you, give me that cup of water," Sora demanded as she pointed at a certain smirking blue headed tensai.

"Hai hai," he replied, handing her a cup of water.

"Ore-sama demands to know what you are doing…"

"Helping you _**wash **_off," Sora smiled. "Now bend down a bit."

"Ore-sama is not going to be com…AAHHHH…" Atobe screamed as he felt ice cold water pouring down upon him, and a few piece of ice slid down the back of his uniform. Everyone stared at him as if he had just grown a third eye and arm. Atobe Keigo, the dignified king of Hyotei just screamed…like a girl.

Sora stood there, smug and content, with a smirk on her face, and an empty cup in her hand. 'Who the hell does he think he is to cross me? Che'.

"YOU-YOU-YOU MENTALLY ILL, RETARDED ABOMINATION. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DO THIS TO ORE-SAMA?" Atobe yelled as he finally lost his composure. 'Screw it. Ore-Sama is going to slaughter that abomination' Atobe thought as he grabbed a handful of spaghetti from a nearby girl's plate (the poor girl couldn't take the excitement and fainted) and threw it at Sora. 'Perfect, as expected of Ore-sama' he thought as the spaghetti hit her.

"YOU-YOU-YOU MOLE LIKE THING!!!! HOW DARE YOU!" Sora screamed back as she took a dish of pudding and chucked it at Atobe. Atobe dodged and the pudding hit the Atobe Fangirl Club's captain straight on the face. The fangirls were finally broken out of their reverie.

"How dare that bitch hit Atobe-sama with food! GET HER!" screamed the many fangirls.

"That girl, SHE JUST OWNED ATOBE!!" yelled the many boys who were secretly jealous of Atobe.

That was when war broke out. An array of high quality milk, pizza and seafood (A/N I like seafood XD) sailed across the room. Two voices where heard above the chaos.

"YOU DARE CALL ORE-SAMA A MOLE- LIKE THING? IT'S A BEAUTY MARK, YOU ABOMINATION!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH MOLE THING."

"ABOMINATION!"

"MOLE!"

"ABOMINATION!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the tennis team, protect by a wall of fangirls, sat on the nice comfy chairs, drinking soda and coffee.

"Ano, sempai-tachi, shouldn't we stop them?"

"Are you crazy Choutarou? This is the best thing that had happened since Atobe tripped last year. Don't you think that Sora girl is really similar to Atobe? Eh, what are you doing?"

"Video taping. Fuji would be happy to see this."

"Atobe-buchou just got gekokujoued by a girl pfft. Get me a copy of this tape sempai."

"He had it coming. He shouldn't have smeared ice cream on her. che, gekidasa."

"Shishido-sempai…that's not nice. Ano Kabaji-sempai, shouldn't you be helping Atobe-buchou?"

"Usu."

However, the regulars just sat there, enjoying their drinks and the scene.

**A/N lol, once again, another short chapter. I made the regulars so mean XD well any critiques are welcomed so review XD**


End file.
